The Worst and the Best Christmas Ever
by Empress Lin Yao
Summary: A funny FMA Christmas with most of the gang, plus my OC. A christmas that went extremely wrong, including Mustang burning down a house. LOL! Please read, review and mostly ENJOY!


**This is just a little FMA Christmas special I decided to write.  
**

**Enjoy and reveiw!**  
**I do not own FMA, just my OC!**

* * *

It all started off as a normal year. Everyone worked hard, as we kids played hard and learnt hard. Spending time with my mother was the best thing I could ever have. In my family there was just Mother and me, Avarice. Mother worked in a bakery and when she came home, she would keep baking bread for the fun of it. I remember that I was standing on a chair, watching Mother kneading the dough. It was all fun and games until the accident. One night mother was coming back from her work on the bus. It was a rainy and foggy night, it happened so quickly. I stood at the bus stop waiting for her in the rain. From a distance, I saw a light, flickering in the night sky. I heard the fire brigade's siren, I walked in a hurry. When I made it to the scene, all I saw was burning bodies and the bus melting apart. I felt the scorching hot fire burning. I looked down at the ground, finding a picture. It was Mother's picture of us all with our father who left us for his work. Where Father's face was in the picture there was a hole where it had got burnt off. I scrunched up the paper, holding up to my forehead, crying loudly, falling to me knees. Mother's friend came down to the scene and found me curled up in a dark alleyway. She took me home, asking if I wanted her to stay. With sad eyes I looked up, shaking my head. She left, leaving me alone in the two story house, on the rainy night. The next day, I left our house, I lit it and I watched it burn, just like our mother did when she died. I began to live at our grandma's house during the years, I were motherless. As the years progressed, I slowly got better.

That's what I'm writing about now.

* * *

"Avarice! Come down for dinner, if you don't eat you'll starve! I am waiting for you!" Granny yelled from down stairs. I groaned, turning over to my right. I heard footsteps, running into the room.

"Avarice," My best friend Mei excitedly said, jumping up and down in front of my double bed, "It's Christmas!"

"Tomorrow you mean. Today is the day before Christmas, silly." I shook my head in annoyance.

"No, it's today. You slept all day and this evening," I looked at my black clock, then back at Mei with my mouth in shock, "All our friends are coming down! YAY! Including…" She yelled getting interrupted.

"Avarice" A voice sang from down stairs. Ling ran in to my room, hugging my tightly while I was still lying in my bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Xing." I sighed annoyingly.

"Didn't Mei tell you that I was coming? I guess I gave you a nice surprise huh." Ling hugged me tighter.

"You're annoying me," he looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes, "Don't give me puppy dog eyes, squinty eyes!" I pushed him, stopping him from hugging me. He stood there like a homeless, clueless person. He crossed his arms angrily.

"Don't call me squinty eyes, I'm sensitive about that. You should know that, seeing as you're my best friend…best buddies…pals." Ling kept on talking about being best friends with me.

"I have no idea how we become friends." I mumbled softly to myself.

"Love at first sight" Ling sang happily out loud.

"When hell freezes over!" I jumped out of bed, pointing my index finger at him in an angry expression. I looked at my pyjamas, realizing I was wearing pyjamas with flowers on them. I'm a girl who doesn't things like that. Ling began to laugh loudly. Mei stood there, laughing along with Ling.

"Since when do you wear clothes with flowers on them?" He mocked me.

"Shut up squinty eyes! Get out of my room!" I yelled at Ling, pushing him out of my room. I looked at Mei sternly and she ran out of my room, looking rather scared. I quickly changed red, warm, Christmas dress and quickly ran down the stairs.

* * *

I reached the bottom of the stairs and suddenly someone began to hug me.

"Avarice" Ling sang out loud again, hugging me tightly.

"You know you did just hug me a few minutes ago," Ling just smiled, while I looked over to Mei and Granny. They both were looking out the window with happy faces, "What are you two looking at?" I walked over to them, dragging Ling along.

"Look sis. It's snowing." Mei said softly, pointing at the snow. The song Merry Christmas Darling was playing in the background.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I ran over to the coat rack and grabbed my red coat and opened the door, still putting my coat through one arm. Mei's face lit up, running after me. I jumped in the snow, grabbing a pile of it and throwing it in the air. Mei fell into the snow, making a snow angel. Ling just run outside without a coat, jumping next to me and hugging me again.

"Best Christmas ever!" I throw my arms in the air, then hugging Ling back.

"Youse three, get back inside before you catch a cold!" Granny warned us.

"No not yet!" Ling yelled back.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"ACHOO!" Ling sneezed heavily, snugged up to my coat. I gave him my coat as we were coming back inside from the cold snow.

"You should have listened to me, silly boy." Granny scolded, as ling sneezed again. I sat next to him, rubbing his back while he snuggled up once again in my coat. Ling looked at me with puppy dog eyes, with his nose running. I grabbed a tissue, held up to his nose and told Ling to blow. I then heard Mei and Granny talking about Ling and me… strange. I threw away the used tissue in the bin and went to over to the kitchen to wash my hands. I looked through the kitchen window, looking at the slow falling snow. A coat went over my back, looking behind me I saw Ling with a smile on his face.

"Okay kids, time to eat some Christmas food." We all cheered as we ran over to the table trying to get the best seat. Granny gave out the food and in a flash, we all began to dig in to the Christmas pork with mashed potatoes and gravy. YUM!

After a few minutes later, we all laid down on the sofa couch, looking like big fat pigs with stomach aches. I turned on the television and watched the news, being interested about the weather. I turned it to the weather channel and watched a lady talking about the city.

"Over the town tonight, it is predicted that the snow falling now will become heavier and the wind will become stronger. Please keep indoors as it is going to be cold and windy night. Good night and enjoy your Christmas, this is…" I turned off the television, looking over to the table with chocolate pudding with white chocolate sauce and cherry on top. Just looking at it, I think I was about to leap over there, grabbing it and lock myself in my room, eating it slowly, savouring the flavour.

"This is so yummy," I said, having food stuffed in my mouth, "May I have some more?" I asked, slowly pulling the plate towards me.

"Come Avarice, stop being greedy." Granny said angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine… so when do we get present?" I asked rubbing my hands evilly.

"Tomorrow," she smiled normally as I stared at her with disappointing look, "When everyone comes over. By the way, I have to do shopping for Christmas present with Pinako and Winry, okay. You will go over to their house and spend Christmas with Ed and Al and maybe some other people as well." I nodded, yawning loudly.

"I think it's time for bed, don't you think." Granny raised her eyebrow, pointing up stairs. I began walking up the stair, slouching down because I was really tired. I opened my white door, taking off my red jumper and slopping on my bed. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

* * *

**The next morning**  
I turned sideways on my bed, finding Ling's quiet, sleeping face close to mine. I sat up, looking at him sternly, then realising that he was shivering from the cold. I hopped out of my bed, putting on a red jumper and began looking for a blanket in my closet. After a minute or so, I found a big, warm, fluffy blanket, hiding in a cardboard box. As I picked it up, I sounded like Ling was starting to wake up, so I quickly covered Ling with the blanket and ran downstairs.

"Perfect timing Avarice, would you like some pancakes?" Granny asked me with a happy smile.

"No, would you like mine that I made. Sis, it has yummy, syrup coated on my pancakes?" She looked at me with a stupid smile.

"Fine, you are so kind Mei and I thought you were greedy all this time." I smiled back at her, while her face turned into an angry expression. I sat down at the table and began to dig in to my delicious Christmas breakfast. As I was half way through my pancakes, Ling came down with a sleepy look on his face, dragging down the blanket that I gave him on his back, snuggling in it.

"Morning," Ling sniffed the air, "Do I smell pancakes?" He said in a sleepy tone.

"How can you tell it is pancakes?" I mumbled under my breath.

"So it pancakes then?" We all nodded as his face began to be happier.

"Yum! Can I have some!?" he happily and energetically said, while running toward the table and quickly sitting down. Granny placed down a plate full of pancakes and Ling happily began gulping down the pancakes.

"Oh yes, Granny," Granny looked over to me, while still standing next to Ling, "What time do we leave to go to Winry's house?" I asked being interested.

"Soon, so you should get changed as quickly as possible, and you too Ling."

"Yes." Ling said with food still in his mouth. I ran upstairs, changing into my Christmas dress that I wore yesterday.

Time flew past and it was time to leave. We headed in the direction of Winry's house. Granny knocked on the door and Mei, Ling and I stood there with excited expressions on our faces. The door opened with Pinako standing there with her bag and scarf in her hand. We all said hello and Pinako let us all in. She told us that the first door to the left was the one that led into lounge room. Granny said that Pinako, Winry and she were leaving and so they left.

I walked into the living room finding Edward sitting on a chair, crossing his left leg and Alphonse was standing beside him. Suddenly, Ling ran outside and really…never came back…Strange boy.

"When do we get the presents?" Edward asked, being impatient.

"Yeah! When can we open our presents?" Mei said excitedly, looking up at Alphonse.

"I want all the presents." Greed said, walking through the door.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked, shaking his head in annoyance.

"The fan girls want me to." Greed pointed to the window. A bunch of girls watched through the window. Edward sighs and then another person came through the door. This time it was Roy Mustang.

"What's up Fullmetal?" Roy said, putting his hand up in a happy way.

"Who invited you?" Edward said unhappily.

"I invited myself." Roy replied.

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GET OUT!" Edward pointed to Roy in an annoyed way.

"Sorry, but I was lonely. Lieutenant Hawkeye went up north on a holiday and she left me." Roy sighed heavily and in a depressed tone.

"Whatever just DON'T annoy me, okay? Where is Santa clause, I thought he would here by now." Edward said, sitting back on the chair that he sat on before, leaning his face against his hand. The door suddenly gets broken down by Ling in a Santa outfit holding a red bag, with Lan-Fan in a reindeer costume standing beside him.

"Did some ask for a Santa Clause?" Ling yelled out loud happily, while Mei's face turned into an excited expression. I blushed putting my hands on my cheek, stopping from anyone from seeing my red face.

"Santa Clause," happily yelled across the room, hugging Ling tightly, "You look a lot like Ling from the Yao clan for some reason." She looked at Ling with a confused face. I slapped my forehead, thinking about how stupid Mei really is.

"Finally Ling. You took forever." Edward rolled his eye in annoyance.

"Sorry. Last minute shopping, I guess." Mei overheard Ling and Edward's conversation and kicked Ling in the face.

"I thought you actually Santa Clause. You ruined my Christmas spirit!" She slightly began to tear up.

"Don't kick Ling in face, only I do that!" I said angrily, pointing at Mei. Ling gave a big sigh, putting his hands on his hips, still holding the red bag.

"Okay guys," Edward tried to settle Mei and me, "Why doesn't Ling give out the Christmas presents?" He said in a suggesting voice.

"Yeah," he said placing down on the floor with a tired expression, "Let's give these presents. It's hurting my arm." He smiled happily though.

* * *

Ling walked over to the fire place and sat down on a chair.

"Three presents for Mei," Mei grabbed her present greedily and begin to open them quickly, "One small present and two big ones for Avarice." Ling smiled at me, while I took it looking happy, then I looked at the small one sadly.

"Edward and Alphonse, a bag for you two… from fan girls," Edward and Alphonse looked at each other happily, "Lan-Fan, two for you too." She took it politely, opening her presents slowly.

"Roy three each," Roy grabbed the presents happily, "Unfortunately, a bag for Greed from his fan girls." Greed smirked happily.  
"Why does he get a whole bag?" Edward asked in frustration, looking at the full bags. Greed began to point at the window with fan girls still looking through it. The snow began to worsen and they left.

"I am popular with the ladies." He smiled at me, giving me shivers.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said sternly.

"No reason." Greed replied.

"I wonder when Winry and Pinako will come. I still have their presents." Ling said, looking around the room.

"She said that she would come later with Pinako, they're apparently still shopping. At least we have the house to ourselves. Well, what did you guys get?" Edward said, looking at everyone with their presents.

"I got more kunai, a pretty dress and a dress for Xiao Mei!" Mei happily said, holding her new dress, Xiao Mei ran around Mei happily.

"What about you Mustang?" Edward asked in an excited voice.

"Nothing much, just some stuff." Roy gave a big sad sigh.

"Okay… Avarice what did you get?" Edward looked over to me.

"Some books, a dress and free kisses from Ling." I felt my face turn red.

"What kind of present is that?" Edward said in a confused voice and face.

"A really good one apparently." I kept blushing.

"I have to agree on that to it is a good present," Ling said, pointing his finger up while Edward narrowed his eyes, "Being kissed by the prince of Xing is pretty special." Puts his hands on hips.

"You cannot give presents like that to her. She is my possession." Greed began to argue.

"Excuse me." I said sternly.

"You guys are so weird," he slapped forehead, "Hey, Al what did you get today?"

"A few letters, polishing stuff for my armour and other stuff." Alphonse smiled happily looking down at Mei, who was standing next to him.

"That awesome Al, I got some letters and some polishing stuff for my arm too. Oh yeah, Lan-Fan what did you get?" Edward looked to over Lan-Fan.

"Another mask and free kisses from Ling," I looked at Lan-Fan sternly, "What do you want?" She looked back at me sternly too.

"Ling, why did you make one for Lan-Fan too?" I looked sternly at Ling as well.

"I think both of you should deserve it." Lan-Fan and I walked over to Ling and slapped him.

"Pick one of us, will you!" We both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I AM SORRY!" Ling said really quickly, looking terrified.

After a few minutes, Edward, Mei and Greed sat around the table, eating Christmas dinner. Lan-Fan, Ling and I sat around the fireplace, sitting on a comfy couch. Edward looked rather bored eating his food, so he suddenly jumped up and walked over to the stereo.

"Anyone for Christmas songs?" Edward asked, turning up the stereo. The song 'All I want for Christmas is you' began to play loudly.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you, yeah." Mei began to sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You, baby." Lan-Fan sang, pointing to Ling, slightly blushing. My face turned red from anger.

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. And I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you. You, baby." I pointed to Ling as well. Lan-Fan and I both stared at each other angrily, moving towards each other, holding a fist up. Ling pushed Lan-Fan and I back.)

"Oh, all the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me? Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door. Oh, I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is… You! All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby." Everyone sang except for me and Lan-fan.

"All I want for Christmas is… Ling!" Everyone stared at us, strangely.

Everyone kept on staring at us, as the white stuff fell against the window.

"Hey guys, look," Greed pointed to the window, " It's snowing." Everyone except for Lan-Fan and I, gathered at the windows.

"This so cool." Alphonse said excitedly.

"I agree, what you think Avarice." Mei looked back at Lan-Fan and I staring at each other sternly.

"Youse two, come and look at the snow." Edward suggested. We walked over to the window, staring out the window.

"Wow, it looks beautiful." I said, staring outside the window.

"Unfortunately… I agree." Lan-Fan said, crossing her arms.

"Hey Fullmetal… the fire is out." Roy pointed to the fire place)

"Oh, good spotting Mustang. It must be the snow outside." Edward said, rubbing his head nervously.

"Shall I light it up for you?" Roy asks, taking out his fire alchemy gloves and putting it on his hand.

"No, it's okay Mustang. I'll light it myself." Edward says, moving his arm around very fast, trying to make Roy stop.

"No, it's okay. I'll light it up. Ready…here we go" Roy clicked his fingers and everyone turned around.

"NO, DON'T!" We all yelled loudly. Suddenly the whole house blows up and we all ran outside.  
We all stood outside, shivering in the cold snow. I could see Edward,

"MUSTANG!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Is it me or has this been the worst Christmas ever?" Lan-Fan said, looking serious.

"I think it has." We both looked at each other seriously, then a smile appeared on our face and then we high-five each other.

"What are youse two doing?" Ling said with his eyebrow up in a questioning position.

"Nothing! So shut it, lover boy!" We both yelled at Ling, while his face expression said, 'what da heck'.

"Yay," Edward sighed sarcastically, " Winry is going to kill me, even though I didn't do anything."

"I'll tell Winry it wasn't you. Okay, brother." Alphonse said, patting Edward's shoulder.

"Sorry Fullmetal. Well, at least we have a fire," Roy laughed nervously, while Edward's face changed into a really angry face.

"MUSTANG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled, chasing Roy around.

* * *

We decided to walk further down the road, seeing if Winry or Pinako were coming back. From a distance I could see Winry bright blonde hair standing out from the white snow. She waved at us with a happy face. However, I knew it wasn't going to last long.

"Hey everyone. What are you all doing outside?" Winry said still smiling.  
For a moment, there was an awkward silence.

"Mustang burnt down the house! That's why we are outside." Edward quickly yelled.

"Edward," Winry took out her wrench, looking ticked off, "YOU IDIOT!" She threw the wrench at Edward, hitting him in the head. She began to chase Edward around.

"Well, I am not very happy that you burnt down my house, so why don't we go to Avarice's house for the rest of the night?" Pinako said in an angry suggesting voice.)

"Yeah, Granny will be happy to spend Christmas with everyone." I smiled happily.

"Yeah! Ed, Winry, let's go to Avarice's house." Ling said, putting his hand up in a happy way. Winry stopped chases Edward and at the same time, Edward stopped running. Winry throw the wrench one more time at Edward, making him fall into the snow, looking like he was about to pass out.

"Alright, let's go. I've got presents for everyone!" We all cheered with excitement. We began walking over to our house.

As we arrived at the door, the snow began to fall heavier than before. Looks like a cold night is ahead of us. Pinako knocked on the door and we waited for an answer.

"Thanks for coming everyone, it was fun spending time with all of you." I smiled at everyone. Everyone looks at me happily, but at the same time, looking like they were hiding something. Ling and Edward walked out of the room for a moment, then coming back with a massive box.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone yelled out loud.

"This is for me?" I asked politely. Everyone nods while I struggled to open it. A big massive Merry Christmas sign wobbled up and down, like a jack-in-a-box.

"Thank you so much, but why?" I asked being so happy.

"We knew you had a hard time in the past, so we decided to give you something that we hoped you would like." Ling said, walking over to me, sitting down and patting my head. I smiled widely, giving Ling next to me, a big, tight hug .

Before we knew it, it had become night time. We all danced and ate through the night, enjoying every minute of it. In fact I would say it was the **WORST** and the **BEST** Christmas I have ever had.

The End

* * *

**There you have it folks, my FMA Christmas special. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Thank and Goodbye!**

**Empress Lin Yao  
**

**-Out!**


End file.
